Crazy Girl
by Shrill Silence
Summary: "Jade, babe," he said softly. "We both need some solo time, okay? You're angry and I'm… I don't even know what I am right now, Jade. We need time to ourselves, or we'll both do or say something we regret."


"_Damn _it, Beck! Don't you _dare _just walk away from me!"

Jade's enraged shriek followed his retreating back as he turned from her, walking almost hurriedly in the opposite direction, one hand clenching the strap of his book-bag while the other shakily ran through his uncharacteristically disheveled hair.

"_Beck!_"

One coffee-colored eye began to twitch as that small little twinge of pain that usually accompanied these futile arguments with his girlfriend appeared. He paused, turning back to the sapphire-eyed young woman, his free hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Jade," he began calmly. He took a breath. "This is a stupid thing to argue over. You're overreacting." Ocean eyes widened in outrage. _Oh, shit._He knew that wouldn't go over very well.

"Overreacting? You think I'm _overreacting_ to watching _my_ boyfriend making out with the fucking _Vega_ girl? On her first fucking _day?_"

At this, Beck sighed, his expression becoming defeated and downtrodden. His eye continued twitching and his hand involuntarily clenched tighter around his innocent book-bag's shoulder strap. Slowly, deliberately, he turned back to face the opposite direction once more, his eyes closing tightly before re-opening as he strode, as swiftly as he could manage without outright _running_, to the double doors leading to the parking lot.

"_Stop_ walking away from me!" He glanced back at her, softening just slightly as he witnessed the shining brightness of tears in her captivating eyes before she furiously blinked them away; Jade hated tears, even more than she did perspiration. She didn't use them like other girls did, to try and gain their boyfriend's pity or sympathy or forgiveness. _Fuck._ Beck had really _hurt _her.

He sighed once more, all his exasperation and frustrations escaping his body. "Jade, babe," he said softly. "We both need some solo time, okay? You're angry and I'm… I don't even know what I am right now, Jade. We need time to ourselves, or we'll both do or say something we regret." She glared at him. He sighed a third time. "Look, I'll walk home, okay? Here," he tossed his keys to her , "you can drive my car to your house, alright? Just call me in the morning to let me know whether I need to drive the truck here or not." She glared harder, keys held tightly in her hand as she crossed her arms across her torso, her lightly plumped lips pushed out in an unconscious pout as he pushed open the heavy doors.

* * *

><p><em>Baby why you wanna cry?<em>

_You really oughta know that I_

_Just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do_

_We're gonna have a fight or two_

_But I ain't ever changin' my mind_

* * *

><p>Loud, repetitive and harsh poundings against a heavy object broke him away from dreamland.<p>

Blinking rapidly, he attempted to locate his bedside lamp (twice his hand slipped into his fish tank - which he _really_ needed to clean, if the mildewing odor emanating from it was any indication) before his fingers finally came into contact with the object. A soft _click_ sounded and light flooded the tiny space. As he sat up, his eyesight struggling to adjust to the sudden brightness, a noisy crash came from the vicinity of his locked door… Or, previously locked, anyway.

Jade West always knew how to make an entrance, after all.

She was still wearing her clothes from earlier, demonstrating she had not yet been to bed, but her normally kohl-rimmed eyes were void of the dark enhancements and her already pale face was flushed, as if she'd been running - which was obviously not the case, judging by his keys held loosely in her right hand.

Beck cleared his scratchy throat, swallowing a few times to aid his rough voice, and rubbed the nape of his neck as he looked at her, bemusement plainly shown on his tan face. "I thought I gave you a key," he said, lips quirking slightly at the corners.

She snorted - delicately, of course. "I have a foot," she retorted, twirling his key ring on her index finger. She shut the open door with her 'weapon of choice' - her foot.

Beck yawned, his arms lifting above his head in a deep stretch, his thin blanket shifting downward to rest lower on his hips. Jade's blue eyes followed the blanket's trail, lingering on his abs - the boy really _did _have nice abs - before darting back up to his face and flitting away. Beck finally took pity on her after this happened twice more. "So," he smiled. "What occasion is it that made you come banging on my door, with your _foot_, at -" he glanced at the digital numbers, "- nearly two in the morning, hm?"

Her pretty lips pursed in irritation. _Ah,_ Beck thought. _This should be good._

"Well," she muttered. "I was thinking about when you said I was overreacting and - even though I had good reason to 'overreact' - I just thought that…" She trailed off. Beck's smile widened.

"You just thought that… What, Jadelyn?" She grimaced, glaring at him, and he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry," he smiled. "You just thought what?"

She exhaled loudly, her eyes averting from his face. "That maybe…you were… I don't know, alright," she said in exasperation.

He lifted a brow. "Is it _that_ difficult to say that I was right and that you were overreacting?"

She huffed. She actually _huffed_ at him. "That's _not _what I -" She stopped, inhaling calmly. "That's not why I decided to come. I still say that seeing your boyfriend _slobbering _all over some irritating, anorexic _gank_ is cause enough to be _pissed_ at him." Beck opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jade quickly overrode him. "_But,_" she continued, "about what you said before that, about it being a…stupid thing to argue about and then when you said we both needed 'solo time' before we did something we would regret." He nodded. Jade pursed her lips again. "Well… You _may _have been right about that," she muttered.

Beck grinned, knowing that _that_ was as close as she would get to admitting that he was right and she herself had been wrong. He watched her cross her arms over her torso, knowing she was nervous that he wouldn't say it was all okay now or that she needed to leave. Not that there was any need for her worry; he would always forgive her and welcome her near him.

"Well," he smiled softly. "For what it's worth, I could have handled the Alphabet Scene better; I didn't _have_ to kiss To-" She glared. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't have to kiss _'the Vega girl'_."

He saw a small smile grace her lips. He opened his arms, leaning back on his bed and moving closer to the wall. Almost immediately, she began unlacing her boots, kicking them off and undressing the rest of her body. She stole a button-up shirt from his bureau, donning it before lying next to Beck, her head on his shoulder as he wrapped her in his arms. He heard her sigh quietly, her nose rubbing against his side as she moved just a bit closer.

"Beck?" Jade's voice was quiet and calm, a side of her rarely anyone, excluding Beck, had the pleasure of knowing. He smiled again, chafing his warm hand against her arm, then restlessly allowing that same appendage to travel down to rest on her slender waist.

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me?"

He closed his coffee-colored eyes, a more peaceful smile gracing his features. "Of course, Jade."

"Tell me."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Jade."

She moved closer - not snuggling, because Jade West did _not_ snuggle - and sighed contentedly. "Good."

They slept.

* * *

><p><em>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?<em>

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately?_

_I love you like crazy, girl_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own neither <strong>_**Victorious**_**, nor do I claim any rights to **_**Crazy Girl _by the Eli Young Band_._ However, if I did own_ Victorious, _Tori would have met her end in that giant tornado fan she used to destroy Rex in _Rex Dies (: _Take _that_, Vega! Haha, yes, I'm a little _not_ sane._**

**Well… This was **_**greatly **_**inspired by the song **_**Crazy Girl**_** by the Eli Young Band. If you haven't heard it or seen the video, I suggest doing both. The song has such a…a sappy, yet meaningful, message. The video is, in this humble girl's opinion, one of the best I've seen, excluding the **_**very **_**end.**

**Anyway… So, I know that this story-line has probably been done a dozen times over, but once I saw the video and actually listened to the lyrics, I couldn't help but picture Beck and Jade. Well… Maybe not the video, considering the girl's in a mental institution, but the message you get from them and- Ah, you know what? I just really recommend watching the video (:**

**Also, I'm thinking about using the second half of the lyrics for a second segment, probably for **_**Jade Dumps Beck. **_**Hehe, just review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you'd like to read a second part (:**

_**Shrill Silence**_


End file.
